Invincible
by Kitty Lee Mew
Summary: Something that happens before New Pilot, Old Friend.


Koneko-chan - "I love the song 'Invincible' by Pat Benetar. Look it up on YouTube with Gundam Wing. Great AMV. Yush, I do not claim to own Gundam Wing, or the song. I claim to only claim my mind, though in secret I plot the take over of many things... Urm NVM!!!!" Grins...

Duo sat, another sigh escaping him, being about twenty in the past half hour. Some guy was on stage, dancing and singing, being drunk. Duo hummed quietly with the song. Sure, the guy sucked, the song didn't though. He took another swig of the pepsie he had, avoiding spilling anymore on his priest garb. Sure, he was a pilot, but that was to be secret, and he was still underage afterall.

A young lady walked onto the stage, once the guy danced off. She looked to be no older than Duo himself. She wore a black mesh shirt, long black skirt, and a paper white bikini (bottoms hidden, with the strap slightly showing). Her long red hair was pulled up into a looped bun that sat dead center ontop of her head, long tendrils laying out from the base, being almost to her shoulders even in the bun. Slender glasses were on her pale nose. Green eyes seeming a little larger due to the magnification of her glasses. She scanned over the crowd, showing no embarassment or fright. She didn't focus on anybody, just making sure she saw no threats, or glares. The music played and she waited for her cue to sing.

_**ΘThis bloody road remains a mysteryΘ**_

Duo blinked, watching as white painted lips moved gracefully with each syllable. Leaning foreward onto his table, he closed his eyes to just listen to a song that spoke to him, as if it were meant for him and his fellow pilots.

_**ΘThis sudden darkness fills the airΘ**_

The lights went dark, a pale spotlight flashing over her. She began to carefully sway, lightly dancing.

_**ΘWhat are we waiting for?Θ**_

_**ΘWont anybody help us?Θ**_

_**ΘWhat are we waiting for?Θ**_

She began to dance to the music now, body moving with the beat. With a soft glare at the wall, she seemed to be singing from experience.

_**ΘWe cant afford to be innocentΘ**_

_**ΘStand up and face the enemyΘ**_

_**ΘIts a do or die situationΘ**_

She threw her hands up as she belted out the next line. An amazing voice somebody who looked so young, frail, and innocent.

**_ΘWe will be invincibleΘ_**

Duo smirked, she had an amazing voice. She didn't falter, she was strong, something he wished he could do. Sure, he could blabber on all day, but he could never sing strongly infront of a crowd, or even to his friends.

_**ΘThis shattered dream you cannot justifyΘ**_

_**ΘShe seemed angry as she danced.Θ**_

_**ΘWere gonna scream until were satisified Θ**_

_**ΘWhat are we running for?Θ**_

She gave a growl in her voice as she sang 'for'. She raised her fist as she sang the next part.

**_ΘWe've got the right to be angryΘ_**

**_ΘWhat are we running for?Θ_**

**_ΘWhen theres no where we can run to anymoreΘ_**

With that, she gave an almost defeated look. Still all of this, Duo never saw, he was in pain, this song hit home with him.

_**ΘWe cant afford to be innocentΘ**_

_**ΘStand up and face the enemyΘ**_

_**ΘIts a do or die situationΘ**_

_**ΘWe will be invincibleΘ**_

She threw her arms straight out to the sides. She was singing beautifully, and it still sadened most the people. They knew there were young people out in the war, not many of those would have even been out of high school or college.  
****

**_Θ_****_And with the power of conviction_****_Θ_**

**_Θ_****_There is no sacrifice_****_Θ_**

**_Θ_****_Its a do or die situation_****_Θ_**

**_Θ_****_We will be invincible_****_Θ_**

Duo sat up to watch as she spun around. He smirked as she did a small dance that looked almost natural for her. He saw the hurt in her face as she sung the next three lines.

_**Θ**__**Wont anybody help us?Θ**_

_**Θ**__**What are we running for?**__**Θ**_

_**Θ**__**When theres no where, no where we can run to anymore**__**Θ**_

She sang with a slight hoarseness from the tears that welled, but never fell.

_**Θ**_**_We cant afford to be innocent_**_**Θ**_

_**Θ**_**_Stand up and face the enemy_**_**Θ**_

_**Θ**_**_Its a do or die situation_**_**Θ**_

_**Θ**_**_We will be invincible_**_**Θ**_

_**Θ**_**_And with the power of conviction_**_**Θ**_

_**Θ**_**_There is no sacrificeΘ_**

**_ΘIts a do or die situationΘ_**

**_ΘWe will be invincibleΘ_**

She ran off the stage as everybody clapped. She ran to the bathroom, locking herself in a stall and crying.

Duo sighed, making his way out and heading to the safe house. He hummed the song she sang on his way.


End file.
